Warrior
by Yamora Love n Friendship
Summary: Tai is training to be one of the greatest and finest warriors of Japan but things suddenly occur that is questionable. I suck at summarys


DISCLAMIER: I do not own digimon

Summary: Tai is traing to be one of the greatest and finest warriors of Japan but things suddenly occur that is questionable. I suck at summarys

Chapter 1

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Yagami,

Your son Taichi Yagami has been choosen to be taught by the greatest and finest warriors of all of Japan and serve under the Empreor San Jian. Taichi Yagami will be picked up on Monday June 3.

Thank you for your cooperation and we hope to see him here

signed, Lt. Chang

"I don't know about this is it a good idea", said Mrs.Kamiya

"But dear if we don't do you know how much disgrace that will be placed on the Kamiya name, so please let him go, because we have until tomorrow to send him." said Mr.Kamiya

" You must ensure me he will be ok and nothing horrible will happen to him." said Mrs. Kamiya tears forming in her eyes. Her husband went and hugged her for comfort and whispered in her ear. " Everything is going to be fine he will be with the finest and greatest warriors of Japan."

I hope for his sake he will be, thats pretty much all we can do for him is hope he will be ok." Mrs.Kamiya said tears falling from her eyes.

( The next day )

All you could hear are horses tapping on the dirt road ready to take little Taichi away for his training. That sound brings honor on the name but yet has the sound that every parent dreads espically the mothers. Knowing that their child or children will be taken away from them that instant when the warriors come up to the door.

The leader of the group was the first to talk. " Mr.and Mrs. Kamiya have you decided the fate of your son Taichi Kamiya."

" Yes we have decided to let him go and train with the finest and greatest warriors of Japan and help serve are Emperor." Mr. Kamiya spoke.

"Very well then is he ready to go." The leader asked with a stoic look on his face

"Yes here he is." Mr. Kamiya pointed to a little boy around the age of 4 with a little brown bush on his head that was his hair ( A/N I know weird but it was small before it was big the boy is only 4 it wouldn't be that big yet. :)

Mrs. Kamiya held her son before he went to leave and told him to be careful and to listen and protect everything you must for are country. and with that being said she kissed him on the forehead and sent him off. Though Taichi didn't seem to mind he liked the idea of becoming a warrior. He waved goodbye to his mother and father and he was gone.

( 15 Years Later )

Tai's POV

"Hey Tai whats new, come to lose in a duel again" said this one kid with 13 other kids." No I came to wipe the blood off the floor" I said with a smile on my face. "What, you must of lost it Kamiya because there is no blood on the floor." said the kid with a confused look on his face. " There's going to be when your going to start your duel tonight." I said still with a smile on my face. Him and the other kids stood up, I felt a little scared but I stood my ground no matter what it was, than a loud voice erupted the place "** ENOUGH! "** yelled out the high commander LT.Chang, led by 10 other warriors and my friend Matt was one of them. I just thought soon I'll be one of those warriors soon, I hope. "What is going on here?" asked Lt. Chang with a stern look on his face. " Nothing Sir." I said, standing straight. "Report back to your rooms all of you now." snapped Lt. Chang. We all did as we were told and started to run back to are rooms. So now I wasn't allowed to watch the duel because I was in trouble. Just then I heard someone scream from outside in the village. When I looked outside, and I saw warriors from Narema trying to break thru our temple gates. Then I saw fire arrows, heading for the temple. And all I could do was stand there shocked and not able to move from where I stood.

TBC

A/N: Well what do you guys think of it so far this is my little brother's story that he wanted me to post up so I did well please R/R and i hope to have the next chapter posted up soon. If anyone has suggestions please leave it in the reveiw and i will relay it back to my brother.


End file.
